


what about noishe?

by vinndetta



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "We gotta go, now!"Lloyd halts. "B-but... what about Noishe?"Said large green dog turns towards the party, eyes wide. Lloyd isn't sure if he's simply oblivious to the situation or he's begging them to not leave him here to face these friend-or-foe Renegades alone.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving & Noishe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	what about noishe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainclown/gifts).



> was playing Tales of Symphonia with a friend and I wondered, huh, how did they stuff Noishe in the Rheairds? made some jokes about it, and now we're here. LOL

"We gotta go, now!" Sheena exclaims, hopping into one of these flying machines. Rheairds, she had called them, but Lloyd thinks to himself that it sounds like a word she's made up.

Then again, Tethe'alla being an actual place that isn't the moon and the powers of summoners with Summon Spirits also seem to be made up, but, here we are, in a world where it's ... not made up at all.

Lloyd winces.

They have to run, as the Renegades are after them. Lloyd doesn't know what their deal is - _they should just make up their minds as to whether they're for us or against us_. So far, it feels as if they're unable to make up their minds, and to Lloyd, that's honestly the worst option of them all.

He moves towards one of the Rheairds, intending to get out of there as soon as possible when something occurs to him.

Lloyd halts in place. "B-but... what about Noishe?"

Said large green dog turns towards the party, eyes wide. Lloyd isn't sure if he's simply oblivious to the situation or he's begging them to not leave him here to face these friend-or-foe Renegades alone.

Colette's already on her Rheihard, and Lloyd supposes that she really is out of it if she doesn't even care about Noishe.

Genis and Raine look at each other and wince.

Sheena turns around.

"Just ... Just take him with us," she offers.

"But," Lloyd sweats. "H-how?!"

"I'm pretty sure the noises are getting louder; we need to go if we don't want to be caught on our way out," Raine says, stating the obvious just in case someone forgets it, like Lloyd.

Lloyd sighs, "I-I know, but..."

"Come on, Lloyd, use your brain for once and figure it out!"

"S-shut up, Genis!" Lloyd exclaims. He moves to Noishe and swoops him up in his arms, grasping on tightly to him as he manages to squeeze himself in the Rheaird.

"That doesn't look like that follows regulations or safety protocols," Sheena mutters. "But you figured it out: so don't drop him, and let's get out of here already!"

"I agree with Sheena. Let us go to Tethe'alla."

Lloyd nods once. "Got it. Let's go!"

He moves forward, zooming through the tunnel to the other world.

-

"Ugh..." Genis grumbles in the aftermath of the group crashing the Rheairds into a mountain. "That was horrible."

"Lloyd? Noishe?" Raine calls out.

The two siblings look around until they both spot them - Lloyd and Noishe wrapped up in each other, coiled up on the ground.

"Geez, you too are close, aren't you?" Sheena chuckles. "I'm glad you two are okay."

"I couldn't just leave him," Lloyd states firmly, getting up and patting himself and Noishe down. He rubs behind his ears. "He's one of the last things I have from Mom, really. And he's my best friend."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Genis mutters, which promptly earns him a comedically timed slap to the head from his sister. "Ow..."

"You know what I mean, Genis." Lloyd looks between Genis and Colette. "You and Colette mean a lot to me, but there's something about me and Noishe, you know."

"If we're done here, I suggest we head out." Sheena lets out a small sigh, patting herself down even though her clothes have been that dirty since they first met her. "We can fix the Rheairds and heal Colette faster the sooner we get off this mountain."

"So this is Tethe'alla..." Raine mutters as she looks over the mountain cliff.

"What's that, Professor?"

Raine shakes her head. "Nothing, let's go."

Lloyd bumbles ahead of the group, eagerly testing out his sword skills against the monsters of the area. Genis nurses his wound, pretending to be upset over it. Sheena and Raine tell him to stop being a crybaby, but only out of fun; they don't really mean it and neither does Genis. They keep it as lighthearted as they can, as they travel with Colette, a silent husk of a girl who wordlessly joins them and attacks only when needed.

_We're gonna figure this out,_ Lloyd swears to himself as he walks alongside Noishe at the base of the mountain. Scratching his ears and rubbing his back, he sets off in a direction that seems to be where the closest civilization is. 

They're going to save Colette, and the world, both worlds, together. That's his mission, and that's his plan. Whatever happens now, Lloyd knows he can take it. 


End file.
